Thought Bubbles (S:1, E:0)
by The Future
Summary: This is the Pilot from Max's P.O.V. Just the escape right now.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this Dark Angel stuff. It all belongs to Fox, James Cameron, ect……….. The lines in actually come directly from the show. Lines for the Pilot were written by James Cameron and Charles H. Eglee.

Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic and the first story I've written since Elementary School. Please write a review!! It would be greatly appreciated!!!

****

****

Thought Bubbles 

(Season: 1 Episode: 0)

CH.1: Escape 

****

**_Scene: Woods outside Manticore, dark, snowing, snowmobiles and soldiers._**

**MAX**_:  I run silently through the woods, not looking back to see who might be following. I'm a soldier. I'm trained for this kind of thing. And now I'm using my training against them-my creators. I run almost as fast as my heart is pounding, ducking under branches, flying softly over the snow. I dash behind a tree as a helicopter flies by. I hold my breath… the helicopter continues on and I run back into the darkness. That was close. As I run along I begin to wonder why I'm running. The escape was not my idea. I mean…escape to what?   I'm not even sure there is anything else. It was Zack who said we had to leave. _

Eventually I make it to a ridge. I come to the top and pause. Twenty shaved heads spring up. I look at my brothers and sisters and a flicker of hope runs through me. 'We're going to make it'. I run to the clove of fallen logs that the others are hiding behind. A figure appears over the ridge. It's Jondy. She joins us; she's the last. Zack takes over-he always does. He'll keep us safe. He starts splitting us into groups of two. I watch as my siblings disappear into the night, running for freedom. Now it's only Zack, Jondy, and me. Zack signs for Jondy and I to head west, but I shake my head no, not wanting to leave him on his own. Zack insists and I have to comply. Jondy and I run towards the wire. I reach the top of a small hill and stop to look back in Zack's direction. He's gone. I hear a noise to my right. I pull Jondy behind a bush close to where I heard the sound, thinking it could be Zack in trouble. It is Zack, but he's ok. I shouldn't have worried. Two soldiers lie at his feet and I catch a glimpse of Zane and Ben escaping into the night. Jondy pulls me up and we continue onwards toward the wire. 

**SOLDIER**: I've ordered a full review…top to bottom. And heads will roll. 

**LYDECKER:  **Find them…all of them. 

**MAX: **_I can see the wire up ahead._

**SOLDIER: **What if they make it outside the wire? 

**MAX: **_Three thousand feet…. two thousand feet…_

**LYDECKER (into walkie talkie): **This is Lydecker. I want to capture if you can, but if any of them make it to the perimeter, you are to terminate. Is that understood? 

**VOICE ON WALKIE: **Confirming sir. You are giving an order ten-zero-six? 

**LYDECKER: **It's my responsibility…. shoot them. 

**MAX: **_One thousand feet left. Almost free. Free…what a strange word. I've never used it before._

**SOLDIER: **sir, we've got seven so far—three wounded, two killed. 

**LYDECKER: **You've got a big problem if just one of them makes it to the outside. 

**MAX: '**_I wonder what freedom will feel like. Maybe li…..'_

_            With a crash I fall through some thin ice._

**JONDY: **Max! 

**MAX: **_I let myself sink into the freezing water, floating away from the spot where I fell through._

**SOLDIER: **Well realistically sir, its ten degrees out here. How far can these kids get? 

**MAX: **_Through a small snow-free patch of ice I see Jondy looking for me. Bright lights flash in my eyes as a chopper flies over. Jondy takes a last look back as she flees to the wire. God I hope she makes it. I stay under the ice where it's safe. It looks like Zack's saved my life. It's not the first time and I hope it won't be the last. No. It won't be the last because I haven't gotten a chance to thank him. I'll find him someday. But now the objective is to lay low, stay safe, and wait for a chance a freedom. _

**LYDECKER: **Just find them. 

**~*~**

What are you doing once you've finished reading this?? Oh yah!! You're writing a review!!!!


End file.
